Aunque Me Olvides
by taby16
Summary: UA TAIORA …por años vivió enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero un accidente cambiará su vida por completo hasta… ¿olvidarla?.. UP CAP #4!
1. Mi Mejor Amigo

Por si acaso DIGMON no me pertenece a mí, así que la historia solo se basa en los personajes.

Sumary[UA [TAIORA…por años vivió enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero un accidente cambiará su vida por completo hasta… ¿olvidarla?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

--------------------------------------------------------

**Capítulo 1: Mi Mejor amigo**

"Estoy soñando en que puedo estar contigo,

Me miras y haces que me sienta feliz.

A veces haces que olvide lo que digo,

Pero sé que estaría perdida sin ti.

Me gusta mucho ver como la aurora te sigue,

Me gusta mucho cuando rozas mi mano.

Nunca creí que hasta vivir podría ser difícil.

Pensando en ti no encuentro las palabras exactas…

…Tocaste mi alma, cambiaste mi vida.

Conoces mis sueños, todas mis alegrías.

Conoces mis miedos, mis pesadillas.

Comparto tus sonrisas todos los días…"

'Si tú me faltarás'

Claro de Luna

Amigos… amigos eran ellos, pero no cualquier clase de amigos, eran los mejores para ser exactos. Siempre unidos, en las buenas y en las malas, en el llanto y la alegría, en todo lo que podían… en todo.

Han estado juntos desde que tienen memoria, pero ¿qué pasa cuando ese sentimiento cambia y no es correspondido?... a veces se vuele algo doloroso, pero luego piensas que sólo te basta estar a su lado y seguir siendo su amigo incondicional para poder ser feliz y hacer feliz a pesar de todo…

Él, un chico de 15 años ojos marrones y de cabellos rebeldes. Sin saber como ni cuando el sentimiento tan grande de amistad cambió de repente convirtiéndose en algo casi inexplicable… amor

Ella, una chica de 15 años ojos rojizos y cabellos rojos. Una chica que siempre ha estado al lado de su mejor amigo. Aunque sus sentimientos hacia él son más grandes de lo que pudiera imaginar, es inconciente de ello y ni siquiera nota el amor del aquel joven hacia ella…

Se encontraba en su cuarto, justo había terminado te arreglarlo, pues su madre prácticamente lo había obligado, sus palabras fueron 'lo limpias o lo limpias', con opciones así te queda mas que obedecer.

Durante todo la mañana, el joven se había quedado pensando en que ya era hora de decirle a su inseparable amiga lo que sentía por ella.

Además ya no podía ocultarlo más, pues casi siempre se sonrojaba o cuando ella tocaba su mano él no podía dejar de alucinar…

De pronto una chica de unos 12 años, entra cuidadosamente en el cuarto…

-¡¡¡¡TAI!!!!.-gritó la joven asustando a su hermano.

-Ay!!...-el chico dio un salto, luego vio a su hermana.-¿Acaso quieres matarme?

-Lo siento, no fue mi intención.-dijo inocentemente y soltando risitas.

-Ya veo.-dijo él con sarcasmo.-Bueno ¿qué deseas?

-Es que tu noviecita esta aquí.-dijo pícaramente.

-Kari!! O//o… te puede escuchar.

-Al menos te ahorraría el tiempo en confesárselo.

-Kari no empieces, dile que pase.

-No te preocupes, le diré que el chico que babea por ella la quiere ver jejeje

-¡Hikari!

Ella salió antes de que su hermano pudiera tocarla, pues se veía que tenía intenciones de matarla...

Entró con una sonrisa en la cara, estaba muy emocionada y al ver a su amigo se lanzó hacia él y lo abrazó con fuerza…

Tai se sonrojó más de lo que podía verse en el cambio de colores en su rostro…

-"Ella es tan linda, me fascina su sonrisa, ella es… es todo… se lo diré ahora, le diré que la amo y que quiero que sea mi novia".-pensó mientras sonreía."

Pero a veces las cosas no son tan fáciles como parecen… cuando por fin se separaron…

-Hola Sora¿cómo has estado?.-preguntó mientras en su rostro se mostraba una dulce sonrisa, sonrisa que sólo se la dedicaba a ella.

-Pues bien, pero tengo algo que decirte.-dijo emocionada.

-Yo también, es muy importante y me gustaría que tú lo supieras, después de todo eres muy importante para mi.-dijo mientras sus mejillas se ponían rosada.

La muchacha no sabía porque pero sentía sus mejillas con un pequeño ardor, pero decidió no darle tanta importancia…

-¿Dime de que se trata?.-preguntó más que curiosa.

-No te diré nada, tú primero.-dijo Tai cruzándose de brazos

-Tú primero.-replicó Sora fingiendo molestia.

-No, tu primero.

-¿por qué yo primero?.-preguntó alzando una ceja

-Porque tú fuiste la primera que decir que tenías algo que contar, así que por eso tú vas primero.

-Está bien.-suspiró con resignación, para luego recuperar aquella hermosa sonrisa.-Sabes quien es Yamato Ishida ¿verdad?

-Pues claro, él es el que canta en la banda del cole.-dijo sin entender a donde iba esta conversación.

-Pues él… me ha pedido… ¡ser su novia!.-dijo saltando de alegría.

-¡¡¡¡¡¡¿¿¿QUÉ???!!!!!!

-Pues sí¿no te alegra?

-"Auch… eso dolió"…E-es que…yo…bueno… yo…te… "Olvídalo ya no lo digas"…es que… ¿por qué no me dijiste que te gustaba?, se supone soy tu mejor amigo y eso ni me lo cuentas.-dijo mientras le daba la espalda.

-Vamos Tai.-dijo mientras lo volteaba con sus manos.-No fue mi intención ocultarte que él me gusta.

-¿Entonces por qué no me lo dijiste?... ¿acaso ya no confías en mí?.-dijo triste.

-¡No digas eso!... es sólo que… me daba vergüenza.-dijo un poco apenada

-¿Vergüenza?... ¿pero de qué?

-Es que no es fácil, pensé que te burlarías o algo por el estilo.

-¡Nada que ver!, tú sabes que yo te quiero mucho y jamás de los jamases lo haría.-luego meditó un poco.-Amenos que trabajes en un circo y te pongas de payaso, eso si sería gracioso o que tú…

-¡¡TAI!! Ya no sigas… en fin… ¿me perdonas?.-dijo poniendo una cara de perrito abandonado.

-Pues obvio que sí, aún más cuando pones esa cara.-dice y la abraza.-"Supongo que eso será lo mejor para ella, Yamato la puede hacer feliz"

-Ahora tú dime que es lo que me querías decir, es tu turno.

Tai no sabía que decir, pues lo que había pensado ya ni venía al caso… pensar en algo rápido, pero que a la vez sea verdad… pero ¿qué?

-Ah… este… bueno… "¡¡Di cualquier cosa, di cualquier cosa!!"… ayer me nombraron capitán del equipo.-dijo sonriendo.-"Uff eso estuvo cerca"

-¿Eso?... pero si eso ya lo sabía.-dijo un poco extrañada.-Yo estaba cuando el entrenador te lo dijo.

-Es que me dijo después que tú serás sub capitana, te nombraron, fue después de que te fuiste y el entrenador me dijo que dijera.-dijo agradeciendo al cielo que se acordara de eso.

-¿En serio?.-dijo mientras sus ojos empezaban a brillar.

-Muy serio.-dijo guiñándole un ojo.-Y eso quiere decir…

-¡¡Que seré tu compañera de jugadas y pasaremos más tiempo juntos!!.-dijo sonriendo y abrazando a su amigo.

-Espero no te aburras de ver mi cara.-dijo riendo.

-Bueno, para eso existen cirugías.-dijo siguiéndole el juego a su amigo.-además te he soportado mas de 10 años así que creo que sobreviviré.

-Lo dices por ti, porque a mí ya me aburrió.-dijo tratando de molestarla.

Ella le dio un leve golpe en el estomago y esto le causó risa al muchacho.

-Golpeas como chica.

-Pues ¿adivina qué?, SOY una chica.-dijo sin perder su sonrisa y le dio un golpe pero este fue más fuerte.-Si quisiera lo haría, más doloroso.

-Auch… ya entendí.- dijo feliz mientras se sobaba exageradamente para hacer sentir mal a Sora.

-Ya no exageres, porque sino te doy otro más.-dijo mientras se sentaba n la cama del chico.

Este, se quedó ahí parado, se quedó mirándola por unos momentos, con cara de idiota, hipnotizado por ella, y en su cara la sonrisa de que un loco enamorado… luego se hundió en sus pensamientos.-"Me preguntó si… ¿Yamato te amará tanto como yo?... cada detalle de ti, cada sonrisa tuya, cada vez que algo susurras, cada movimiento de tus manos… eso es lo malo, esto de amar ya me cansa, me duele y tú ni enterada… ¿Y si te lo digo?… no, de seguro te sentirás mal por mí y luego me dejarás de hablar porque quieres estar con Yamato y en resumen mi vida estaría vacía porque tú me dejarías."

Ella miraba a Tai¿en qué estaría pensando?, hace rato que se había quedado en silencio¿acaso había hecho algo malo? y ¿porque la había mirado de esa manera?, esa manera, la cual ella no conocía, esa forma de mirar era desconocida pues ella nunca la había visto antes y menos la había hecho…

-Tai… ¿te pasa algo?.-preguntó preocupada rompiendo el silencio.

-No… nada.-la miró y notó su preocupación y la tomó de la mano.-Vamos por unos helados, yo te invito.-dijo mientras Sora aceptaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Esto hizo que el muchacho se sonrojara.

La verdad no sabía porque ella lo había hecho, solo tenía la necesidad de hacerlo... además no era nada malo… ¿o si?... aunque… tenía todo el derecho pues él era, su mejor amigo.

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!!... ¿qué les pareció este fic?... espero les haya gustado, aunque esto es sólo el principió, hace tiempo estoy con esta idea de hacer este fic y bueno espero q sea de su agrado…**

**Quiero desearles a todos un FELIZ AÑO NUEVO… y ya saben si tiene quejas, de repente quieren matarme o practicar tiro algo blanco o quizá alguno se compadezca de mi y me deje un review ahí estaré para 'escucharlos'… mas bien leerlos jejeje**

**Se despide… TaBy… 3xD!**


	2. Cosas Inesperadas

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría, pero no son míos a excepción de la historia que les traigo.

Sumary[UA [TAIORA por años vivió enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero un accidente cambiará su vida por completo hasta… ¿olvidarla?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

--------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo II Cosas Inesperadas**

"Me siento débil cuando estoy sin ti  
Y me hago fuerte cuando estás aquí  
Sin ti yo ya no sé que es vivir  
Mi vida es un túnel sin tu luz…

Por eso yo quiero que en mi mente siempre tu cariño este bien fuerte  
Aunque estemos lejos o aunque estemos cerca del final  
Porque nada valgo porque nada tengo si no tengo lo mejor  
Tu amor y compañía en mi corazón"

'Nada valgo sin tu amor'

Juanes

Se encontraba echada en su cama, mirando el jardín por la ventana de su cuarto. Contemplaba la vista mientras una sonrisa se apoderaba de su rostro y sus pensamientos se apoderaban de ella.

Habían pasado semanas desde que ella se sentía más feliz que nunca. Y ¿cómo no iba estarlo? Si tenía al mejor de los amigos y un novio que las chicas morían por tener… pero aún siendo feliz, sentía que le faltaba algo… pero ¿qué?... no lo sabía y estaba dispuesta a averiguar que era.

Su madre entró en la habitación y en su rostro la preocupación se encontraba.

-"Espero todo salga bien después de lo que le voy a decir."-pensó un poco triste.

Sora vio a su madre y se dio cuenta por el semblante que traía, que lo que venía a decir no era muy bueno…

-"Esto no se ve bien… algo me dice que habrán problemas"… ¿qué pasa mamá?.-dijo sentándose en el borde de su cama.

La señora Takenouchi se sentó al costado de su hija.-Sora, tenemos que hablar.

-"Me esta asustando"… dime mama.

-Hija… una empresa con la cual he estado en contacto, me ha llamado para hacer el negocio de la florería más grande y a otro nivel. Quieren que me asocie con ellos.

-¡Eso es muy bueno mama!...-dijo contenta.-"No debería preocuparme tanto, que tonta soy"-pensó un poco aliviada.

-Pero hay algo más hija.-dijo su madre.-"Aquí viene lo difícil"

-"Oh Dios, aquí cae la bomba"… ¿qué es?.-preguntó un poco temerosa.

-Es para aceptar tendríamos que irnos a Italia.

-¿A Italia?... ¿viajar?... "por favor que no diga mudanza¡que no diga mudanza!"

-Pues no sería sólo un viaje, querida, tendríamos que mudarnos a ese país. A Venecia para ser exactos… por eso… por eso quería saber que opinas, si te gustaría, porque sino quieres, pudo decir que no.-su madre guardó silencio esperando una respuesta de la joven de ojos carmesí.

-"Viajar… sería muy egoísta de mi parte si digo que no. Ella ha trabajado mucho para tener una oportunidad así…. No puedo ser yo quien le niegue hacer realidad su sueño cuando está a punto de lograrlo".

Su madre, puso una mano sobre la de su hija, y supo que era difícil pedirle que deje todo lo que tenía en Odaiba solo por un trabajo suyo, así que dijo lo que entendió por su silencio.-Lo entiendo Sora, les diré que será en otra ocasión, que no puedo aceptar por ahora.-dijo mientras se levantaba.

Sora no quería que eso pasara¡era el sueño de su madre!...

-¡No!... no lo hagas… iremos a Italia.-dijo mostrando una sonrisa.

Gracias hija.-dijo mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos.-No sabes lo que esto significa para mí.-dijo abrazándola.

-Cuenta conmigo siempre mamá… "Está tan feliz, no sería capaz de verla triste por mi culpa… es mejor así…. Ahora¿cómo se lo digo a Tai?"

------------------------------------------------------

Habían llegado a Odaiba el día de ayer y por fin hoy habían terminado de mudarse (eso si que fue rápido, ni siquiera puedo limpiar tan rápido mi habitación u.u)

La familia Takashikawa venía de Estados Unidos, pero por cuestiones de trabajo habían decidido mudarse a Japón.

-Mimí¡vamos!, hay que recorrer los lugares de esta ciudad, estoy ansioso por conocer todo.-dijo muy emocionado un muchacho de cabellos rubios.

-Pero estoy un poco cansada por ayudar a nuestros padres con la mudanza.

-Yo también los ayudé, pero quiero salir. Ya me aburrí de desempacar cajas, quiero divertirme… vamos, por favor.-dijo poniendo su mejor cara. (es tan lindo!)

-Ok, me convenciste.-dijo suspirando con resignación.-¿y a donde quieres ir?

-No lo sé, iremos por ahí y será lo que venga¿te parece?-

-Está bien.

Iba con su hermano caminando por las calles y el sol de la tarde se reflejaba en sus cabellos y también en los del joven que iban en busca de lugares en donde divertirse. Aunque su hermano iba hablándole por todo el camino, ella solo estaba metida sus pensamientos.

-"Espero que las cosas vayan bien… me pregunto ¿cómo son los chicos aquí?... espero llegar tener amigos, así como antes…"

-Mimí…

-"Ya me muero por salir a pasear con ellos… y si de repente encuentro a alguien para mi hermano, no dejare de molestarlos jejeje…. "

-¡¡Mimí!!...

-"Espero que venir acá haya sido lo mejor… estoy tan emo…"

-¡¡Mimí cuidado!!.-dijo Tk, pero ya era tarde.

Un muchacho de ojos marrones, se había chocado con ella y ella con él.

-Te dije que tuviera cuidado.-escuchó decir a su hermano, quien aguantaba la risa por lo que había pasado.-"pues ¿en que estaba pensando?".-pensó con una sonrisa.

-Lo siento m-mu-mucho.-quiso decir cuando levantó su mirada al joven en frente suyo.

Era el chico más guapo que había visto. Se quedó contemplando al muchacho como si fuera algo fuera de lo normal y creo que ella ni se había dado cuenta que lo hacia. Mientras Tk solo sonreía divertido.

-"Esto se pone interesante".-pensó Tk.

-Discúlpame a mí, estaba pensando en otras cosas y no me fijé por donde andaba.-dijo el muchacho con una dulce sonrisa, cosa que derritió a la joven de cabellos rosas.

-Yo… yo tuve la culpe, mas bien discúlpame a mi.-dijo Mimí con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

Tk, que no se perdió el sonrojo de su hermana, decidió 'ayudar' como todo buen hermano.

-Hola, me llamo Takeru, pero dime Tk… ella es mi hermana, se llama Mimí-

-Mucho gusto, soy Taichi, pero llámenme Tai.-dijo estrechando la mano del joven rubio.

Mimí estaba mas que sorprendida, de seguro mataría a su hermano cuando lleguen a su casa….pero por otro lado, no podía quejarse, necesitaba amigos…

-Son nuevos aquí¿no?

-Sí¿Cómo lo sabes?.-preguntó Mimí sin darse cuneta de lo obvia que era la respuesta a su pregunta.

-Porque no los había visto antes y he vivido aquí toda mi vida.-Dijo Tai llevándose una mano a la cabeza, revolviendo más sus cabellos (que sexy!! creo que moriré!)

-"n.nU que tonta soy… eso es más que obvio".-pensó Mimí un poco avergonzada.

-Tai, ya que conoces bien esta ciudad y los buenos lugares para pasarla chévere¿te gustaría mostrarnos o algo?, claro si no es molestia.-dijo Tk guiñándole el ojo a Mimí.

-"Lo mataré, eso de hecho".-pensó mientras se sentía morir de vergüenza.-De seguro é tiene muchas cosas que hacer, no sería bueno quitarle su tiempo.-le dijo la joven a su hermano.

-No será ninguna molestia.-se apresuró a decir Tai.-A decir verdad, eso me encantaría pues no tengo nada que hacer y siempre es bueno la guía de alguien de aquí.-dijo sonriendo.

-¿En serio?.-preguntó Mimí, aun sin poder creer en la respuesta del muchacho de ojos marrones.

-¡Claro que sí!.-dijo Tai.-Y ¿qué quieren hacer?

-No lo hemos planeado… lo que venga.-dijo Tk.

-Entonces se divertirán. Los llevaré a ver a un grupo de rock y luego pasaremos por un restaurante donde cocinan buenísimo y luego lo que se me ocurra.-dijo animado.

-Eso estaría genial.-dijo Mimí.-"Él es genial… eres genial"

-"Ahora que lo pienso…" y una pregunta¿en que cole estarán cuando inicien las clases?.-preguntó Tai mientras empezaban a caminar.

-Pues vamos al Juan XXIII.-dijo Tk. (Clau, no lo pude evitar jejeje)

-¡Eso es excelente!.-exclamó Tai.-Yo también voy a ese cole, así que eso quiere decir que nos veremos más seguido.

-Pero a mi no me veras mucho pues tengo 12...-dijo un poco 'triste', pero luego agregó divertido.-a quien sí podría ver es a mi hermana, ella tiene 15.

-Yo también los tengo, entonces eso asegura que esta en mi promo y que probablemente este mi salón.-dijo Tai emocionado.

-"Ojala me toque estar contigo, eso sería grandioso".-pensó la joven.-Seremos grandes amigos.-agregó.

-De eso no tengo dudas.-dijo mirándola.-pues ¿Quién no quisiera ser tu amigo?, hasta ahora me has caído súper bien.

-Gra-gracias.-dijo sintiendo sus mejillas arder ante la mirada del joven de cabellos rebeldes.

-Otra cosa Tk, no estarás solo pues mi hermana Kari tiene tu edad y fácil te toca en su salón.

-Uff que bueno, ya quiero conocerla; así ya no llegaré perdido en el primer día de clase, todo gracias a tu hermana.

-Claro que sí, pero cuidadito con ella, que te estaré vigilando.-dijo Tai mirando con firmeza al joven rubio, este sólo rió nerviosamente.

Así hablaron de muchas cosas y fueron juntos a todos los lugares que Tai podía llevarlos. Entre helados y juegos las risas no faltaron, sobre todo el interés del rubio por conocer a la menor de los Yagami…

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Ella iba caminado por la acera, pensando en la única cosa que tenía que hacer… decirle a Tai que se marcharía de Odiaba.

-"Pudo haber sido Tokio, hasta China, pero ¡no!... fue Italia… no quiero que sea así, no me quiero alejar de él… no quiero".-pensaba y de manera inesperada para ella, una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

Se detuvo un momento y secó aquel símbolo de su dolor. Cerró los ojos un momento tratando de entender porque se sentía tan triste, pero no hubo respuesta. Cuando los abrió, vio al joven de ojos marrones acompañado de una joven pelirosa y un joven de cabellos rubios.

-"Genial, ya estoy empezando a verlos en todas partes.-pensó ella mientras se acercaba un poco al grupo de chicos pero por la acera del frente.

Lo vio detenidamente y llegó a la conclusión de que el joven aquel era en verdad su mejor amigo. Ahora la gran pregunta que surgía con fuerza dentro de su cabeza no era 'Qué hacia con esos chicos?' sino ¿Qué hacia con esa chica?'…

Se había parado en la puerta de una casa muy grande y hermosa y por lo que él sabía, había estado desocupada bastante tiempo; pero ya no, ya no más puesto ahora era ocupado por la familia de sus nuevos amigos.

-Aquí es.-dijo Tk.-esta es nuestra casa.

-Esta muy cerca de la mía.-dijo Tai.

-Entonces un día nos avisas PATRA ir a conocerla.-agregó Mimí.

-Sería chévere, de pasada que así les presento a mi hermana y a alguien más.-dijo emocionado.

-"Oh por Dios… tiene novia… demasiado bueno para ser cierto".-pensó la joven un poco desanimada.

-¿Quién es?.-preguntó Tk al ver a su hermana cambiar su semblante.

-Pues es mi mejor amiga, se llama Sora y es súper chévere.-dijo sonriendo.

-"¡¡No tiene novia¡¡no tiene novia!!".-pensó más que feliz.

El muchacho volteó de casualidad y se encontró con la joven pelirroja de su amiga, ella se encontraba al frente.

-"genial, ahora los puedo presentar… pero ¿qué hace ahí parada?... mejor le hago señales para que se acerque…"-miró a sus amigos y dijo.-Chicos, ven a esa chica que se encuentra al frente.-ellos asintieron.-pues ella es Sora, le diré que venga.

Sin esperar mucho el joven gritó el nombre de la muchacha (yo digo que hubiera sido mejor acercarse n.nU). Sora lo observó y vio que el le hacia señas con la mano para que se acercara al grupo y así que sin mucha negación cruzó la pista y caminó hacia ellos.

Estaba segura de que quería saber quien era la muchacha que acompañaba a su mejor amigo, no iba a permitir que se lo 'robaran'… no a él. Aun no lo entendía bien, pero no estaría tranquila hasta saber que hacia con ella…

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!! Estoy de vuelta... espero les haya gustado este cap… ¡que les pareció lo de Tk y Mimi¿Hermanos?... sé que es un poco extraño, pero es necesario jejeje en fin… aun estoy imaginando la reacción de Sora al ver a Tai con otra chica jejeje… Se ´preguntaran porque la demora, pero es que estoy en examenes. Sí en examenes finales y bueno es un poco difícil poder entrar mas seguido… bueno espero sus comentarios o quejas, solo mándenme un mail o dejen un review… nos vemos.**

**Se despide…. TaBy!... 3xD!**


	3. ¡Bendita sea la Cadena!

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría, pero no son míos a excepción de la historia que les traigo.

Sumary[UA [TAIORA por años vivió enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero un accidente cambiará su vida por completo hasta… ¿olvidarla?...

Nota:

-bal bla bla... (son diálogos)

-"..." (son pensamientos)

(blabla) ...son las pesadas notas de la autora

--------------------------------------------------------

**Capitulo III ¡Bendita sea la cadena!**

"In these eyes, more than words  
More than anything that I've spoken  
As the skies turned to gray  
My heart's just about to crack open  
So the story goes  
There's something you should know  
Before I walk away and I blow the ending.

I never wanna be without you  
Oh no, here I go now you know  
What I feel about you, there's no running  
I must have been wrong to doubt you

Oh no there I go no control  
And I'm fallen so now you know…"

"Now You Know"

Hilary Duff

Lo había haciéndole señales para que vaya, pero la única razón fundamental por la cual se acercó fue para saber quienes eran esos chicos, mas bien... esa chica.

Cuando llegó al lado de los chicos, pudo ver que Tai se encontraba feliz, algo común en él era verlo con aquella sonrisa soñadora que a la pelirroja no sólo le gustaba, le encantaba.

-Sora¿qué tal?.- la saludó su amigo.

-"Mi amigo, sólo mío".-pensó Sora.-Pues estoy bien.-forzándose a sí misma una sonrisa, aunque poco le importaba caerle bien a esa chica.

Hasta ahora no había notado la presencia de Tk… todo lo que en su vista tenía era a Mimí. Según lo que podía apreciar, la muchacha tenía un buen cuerpo, unos cabellos rosas y unos labios que cualquier chico desearía besar.

-"Eso está mal, muy mal… de seguro que Tai va a querer besarla… pero ¿que rayos?, se supone que eso no debería importarme… pero me importa!!, quiere robarme a MI amigo, él es sólo MIO".-pensaba la pelirroja dejándose llevar por aquella sensación que desconocía pero que todos sabemos que es… CELOS.

-Sora, te presento a unos amigos, Mimí y Tk.

-Mucho gusto.-dijo ella sonriente.-"¿Había un chico aquí?... creo que me dejé llevar n.nU, pero igual le tendré un ojo a esa tal Mimí"

-Ellos vienen de Estados Unidos.-dijo Tai.-Y ahora viven aquí.-dijo señalando la casa que se encontraba detrás de ellos.-Y ¿sabes que?, no sólo es eso Sora, también van a estar en nuestra escuela¿no es grandioso eso?.-le preguntó.

-Sí, ya me muero por que seamos amigos….-dijo sin sentirlo, pero asegurándose de que sornara de los más real.-"Y así tendré a alguien más de quien despedirme… creo que con esta actuación ganaría un oscar n.n"

-Nosotros también.-dijo Mimí.-"Genial… ahora tengo que ganarme a la mejor amiga de Tai y creo que ahí sí tendré esperanzas de estar con él -".

-Claro, será divertido.-dijo Tk.-"si así de linda es su mejor amiga, ya espero ver a su hermana, Tai está rodeado de chicas bonitas… pero me ganaré el corazón de su hermana, seré buen chico".

-Bueno, ya tenemos que irnos.-dijo Tai.

-Si, gracias por todo Tai, fue divertido.-dijo Mimí más que feliz.

-No te preocupes, cuando quieras llámame y lo haremos de nuevo.-dijo sonriente.

-"No opines o la matas¡¡no opines!!"… mucho gusto y nos vemos.-dijo ella, mientras sus nuevos amigos iban a la puerta de su casa.

-Adiós.-dijo Tk.

Todo parecía perfecto, todo parecía genial, pero nunca imaginó que lo que venía era algo que quizá podría herirlo más que cualquier cosa…

Después de despedirse de sus nuevos amigos, caminaron rumbo a la residencia Yagami, ese era el plan.

Por un momento pensó en Tk y Mimí. Debía ser difícil el empezar de nuevo y sobre todo en un país diferente, pero él sabía que iba a estar con Sora todo el tiempo de vida que tuviera… o ¿no?

Cuando salió de sus pensamientos, se dio cuenta de que el silencio rondaba entre ellos y era incomodo, así que con ganas de hacerlo desaparecer empezó con la conversación…

-¿Qué te parecieron Tk y Mimí¿acaso no son geniales?.-preguntó emocionado.

-Sí… lo son.-dijo desganada.-"-Y cuando yo me vaya de seguro te olvidarás de mi por estar con tus nuevos amigos…".-pensó sintiendo la tristeza apoderarse de ella.

-Sora¿qué te pasa?.-preguntó al notar que en los ojos de su amiga había cierto sentimiento de dolor.

-Nada.-dijo sin darle mucha importancia.

Pasaron frente a un parque, justo quedaba por la casa de Tai, la verdad nunca ir a la casa del joven de cabellos rebeldes había tomado tanto tiempo, supongo eran las circunstancias del momento.

Él la cogió de la mano y cambió su destino, por el del parque. Cuando estuvieron ahí, recostados en el césped, cerca de un gran árbol de cerezos, él se atrevió a preguntarle, no la podía ver triste, no lo soportaba.

-¿Me vas a decir que te ocurre?.-preguntó un tanto preocupado.

-Ya te dije que nada.. "tarde o temprano se va a enterar, tienes que decírselo… pero es que no me siento capaz".-pensó la joven.

El se acercó a ella ya la cogió suavemente de la barbilla obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Ahí, sabía que en ese momento no pondría resistencia, le preguntó de nuevo.

-Por favor, dime que te pasa… si hay algo en que te pueda ayudar, dímelo.-dijo con una voz suave, que Sora pudo en ella reconocer sinceridad y hasta cariño.

-Tai yo… yo…-lo dudó por un momento, pero tenía que decírselo.-Yo… me voy a mudar a Italia.

'Me voy a mudar a Italia'. Le volvió a decir su mente… ¿había escuchado bien?... ¿se iba a mudar a Italia?...

-"No puede ser… no ella, por favor no ella, no…"-pensaba mientras sentía a su corazón caer en el fondo del mar.

-Tai respóndeme… ¿qué piensas?.-le preguntó la pelirroja, no se había dado cuenta de que su amiga le había preguntado bastantes veces, que ya se había empezado a preocupar ya que Tai no le decía nada.-Tai, por favor.-dijo mientras una lágrima se escapaba de sus ojos carmesí para caer lentamente por su rostro.

El muchacho la vio y supo que debía ser fuerte, por él, por ella, por los dos. Vio como esa lágrima caía y con su mano, lentamente fue secándola hasta hacerla desaparecer.

-Todo va estar bien, Sora, ya verás… ¿por qué no me lo dijiste antes?.-preguntó Tai.

-Es que hoy recién pasó, todo fue tan rápido y tengo miedo… además es el sueño de mi madre, no sería capaz de negárselo.

-Sora… sé que no sería correcto para tu mamá… pero no quiero que te vayas, sé que es muy egoísta de mi parte, pero yo… yo te quiero.-dijo él mientras sus ojos se enrojecían por los sentimientos que trataban de escapar.

-Yo también te quiero.-dijo Sora.-Eres como un hermano para mí, siempre has estado conmigo desde que tengo memoria.

-"Auch… ella cree que la quiero de esa manera, pero no se da cuenta que esto que siento va más allá que una simple amistad"… ¿qué voy a hacer sin ti? Mi vida no sería igual si tú no estás, creo que no lo soportaría.-le dijo tratando de que ni una lágrima saliera de sus ojos.

-Yo tampoco lo sé, estoy perdida sin ti.

-Entonces promete una cosa Sora Takenouchi.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que volverás…-dijo en un susurro casi inaudible para otros, pero que perfectamente Sora había oído.

-Lo prometo.-dijo sonriendo débilmente.

-Entonces te daré algo para recuerdes siempre tu promesa y que acá en Japón hay un chico que se muere por que regreses.-dijo mientras sacaba una cadena de su cuello, era una cruz, pequeña y plateada que su madre le había dado antes de morir.-Tómala.-le dijo y en su rostro estaba la expresión más dulce de amor.

-No puedo… yo no podría quitártela.-dijo ella un tanto sorprendida.

-No seas tonta, acéptala, así me recordarás siempre, a parte, trae buena suerte.

-Yo... no sé que decir.

-Entonces no digas nadas.-dijo y se acercó más a ella de lo que ya estaban y le colocó la cadenita.

-Gracias.-dijo mientras sentía algo extraño recorrer su cuerpo al sentir el contacto de las manos de Tai con su piel.-"Que raro… ¿porque cada vez que me toca siento una calidez inmensa recorrer mi cuerpo?"

-Sora… ¿cuándo se lo dirás a Ishida?, si es que todavía no lo sabe claro está.

-Todavía no le he dicho, pero supongo que lo entenderá, él es un chico muy tierno y muy comprensivo.-dijo ella de los más normal.

-"Ni que fuera miss simpatía".-pensó el muchacho.-Eso espero… ¿Cuándo tienes que marcharte?.

-No lo sé, pero quiero que estos momentos que me quedan contigo, sean los mejores de todos.

-Así lo será, Sora, así lo será.

-Quiero que tú también me prometas algo.

-Dime que es y lo cumpliré.-dijo sonriendo dulcemente.

-Prométeme… prométeme que nunca te olvidarás de mí… que aunque yo no este no me olvidarás y no me reemplazaras por tus nuevos amigos, porque yo no lo haré… prométeme eso.-dijo mientras lágrimas amargas caían por su bello rostro.

-Tú sabes que no te olvidaré, nunca… yo te lo prometo Sora.-dijo mientras delicadamente secaba aquellos símbolos de tristeza.

-También quiero darte algo.-dijo ella mientras de su mano se quitó una cadena, que ella la usaba como pulsera; tenía un dije hermoso con un grabado donde encontraba el nombre de Sora.

Tai vio las intenciones y la detuvo.-Es la cadena de tu padre Sora, es lo que te recuerda a él, definitivamente no la puedo aceptar.-dijo él cerrando la mano de Sora con la cadenita dentro de esta.

-Sé que cuidarás está cadenita mejor que yo, Tai… por favor, tómala… te lo pido.-dijo ella.

-Está bien Sora… la cuidaré por siempre.-La tomó un momentos en sus manos y luego trató de ponérsela, pero no tuvo mucho éxito, estaba demasiado nervioso.

-Déjame ayudarte.-dijo ella gentilmente, él asintió.

Ella se acercó más a su mejor amigo y sintió como una pequeña corriente eléctrica pasaba por su cuerpo, sentía su respiración cerca de ella y aunque no sabía porque, le encantaba. No comprendía cómo es que él podía lograr que se sintiera de esa manera.

Puso las manos alrededor de su cuello, poniendo la cadena al rededor con paciencia, como si fuera algo mágico, mientras sus miradas se conectaban profundamente, hasta que pudo ponerle el seguro a la cadenita.

-"¡Bendita sea la cadena!".-pensó Tai mientras dejaba a su mente volar por unos segundos imaginándose ¿cómo sería besar a aquella joven que tenía en frente?

Sentían que no podía apartarse, cada vez era más difícil, estaban hipnotizados los dos y el sentimiento que nacía en cada uno era desbordante.

Ella, no deseaba separarse de él, quería permanecer así toda la vida, pero ¿por qué se sentía así?... no podía entenderlo, ni siquiera con Yamato se había sentido tan completa como cuando estaba cerca de Tai.

Él, no entendía como, pero era embriagante poder sentir su calor, su respiración, todo en ella era para perfecto para él.

-"¿Por qué lo hace?".-se preguntó el muchacho, si seguía así iba a cometer una locura… iba a besar a se mejor amiga.-"Que mal que muero por ella… no debería pensar en besar… ¡no lo pienses no lo pienses!... ¡LO PIENSO!...QUIERO BESARLA… ¡no¡no¡no!... cálmate, cálmate, ya verás que ahora todo termina… además ella, Sora… se va alejar de mi lado "

-"¿Qué me pasa?... ¿por qué?... tal vez yo… no, no puede ser… pero siento que… no sé que es esto que siento… pero no quiero separarme de él… no quiero, no puedo…"

Y así, los dos chicos, asustados un poco por sus propios pensamientos, fueron alejándose, pero dolía, si así dolía separarse y eso que estaban aún cerca¿cómo sería separase por miles de kilómetro de distancia?... ¿se puede soportar?... no lo sabía, pero sabía que se volverían a ver, eso lo habían prometido. No se olvidarían… o al menos eso creían…

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!! Espero que les guste este cap! Y bueno agradecer a todos los que leen este fic! GRACIAS : )**

**¿Qué dicen de este cap?... ¿se enterará Sora de que Tai la ama?... ¿Qué es lo que siente Sora?... ¿lo descubrirá?... y ¿qué pasará con Matt?... bueno eso tendrían que esperar a ver que pasa n.n **

**Gracias en especial a las personas que hacen que mis ganas suban para escribir un siguiente cap gracias n.n ; ) (en el cap pasado me olvide de poner agradecimientos especiales para los que me dejaron un review jeje es que taba un toque apurada pues todavía taba en exámenes… n.nU sorry pero igual gracias)**

**- ClAu-22**

**- Meluu**

**- Sakura-Selene**

**- julio**

**- Goshujin Sama**

**En si gracias a todos por ller la locuras de esta autora… se desdipe hasta un próximo cap… TaBy!... 3xD!**


	4. Un Beso Con Mi Mejor Amigo

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría, pero no son míos a excepción de la historia que les traigo

Aclaración: Los personajes no me pertenecen, aunque me gustaría, pero no son míos a excepción de la historia que les traigo.

Sumary: UA TAIORA por años vivió enamorado de su mejor amiga, pero un accidente cambiará su vida por completo hasta… ¿olvidarla?...

-"blablabla"… pensamientos

_-blablablabla …. Flash back!_

--

**Capitulo IV Un Beso Con Mi Mejor Amigo**

"Eres todo lo que pedía,  
Lo que mi alma vacía quería sentir.  
Eres lo que tanto esperaba,  
Lo que en sueños buscaba y que en ti descubrí

Tú has llegado a encender cada parte de mi alma  
Cada espacio de mi ser.  
Ya no tengo corazón ni ojos para nadie  
Solo para ti.

Eres el amor de mi vida.

El destino lo sabia y hoy te puso ante mí

Y cada vez que miro al pasado  
Es que entiendo que a tu lado siempre pertenecí"

"Solo Para Ti"

Camila

Iba caminando por las calles de la ciudad tenía como fin llegar al minimarket más cercano, pues sus padres lo habían mandado a comprar unas cosas para la cena.

Caminaba despacio, pues no tenía muchas ganas en llegar a su destino, pasó con cuidado la vereda pues había un letrero de cemento fresco. Dio unos pasos más y entró al minimarket.

El joven de cabellos rubios se dirigió a unos estantes y cogió lo necesario para luego colocarlo en la canastilla. Cuando de pronto, sin previo aviso ni señales, escuchó la más hermosa y angelical voz que había escuchado en su vida.

Volteó para ver quien era el ángel de voz melodiosa y al mirar se dio cuenta que, o el cielo había bajado a la tierra o era que estaba viendo alucinaciones, las más bellas debo aclarar.

Ahí estaba ella, justo a unos pasos de él, se veía tan linda, llevaba unos jeans y una blusa que detallaban el buen cuerpo que tenía. Sus cabellos marrones estaban sueltos y caían con gracia sobre sus hombros, era imposible no mirarla. Conversaba por el celular con alguien, que de seguro debía ser su novio... o al menos eso pensaba Tk.

Se acercó un poco, casi involuntariamente y la escuchó de nuevo. La preocupación se había apoderado de aquella voz angelical.

-"Pero... ¿por qué?... ¿qué puede tenerla triste?... quisiera... quisiera ser yo quien pueda consolarla... y ¿si me acero a ella?..."

-Hermano... no te preocupes, todo va salir bien, ya verás... no temas, por favor ya no estés triste... iré a casa después de terminar con las compras... Adiós.-dijo la muchacha, para luego guardar el celular en su bolsillo.

Sabía que no había sido correcto escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero no podía evitar los deseos de ir corriendo a abrazarla y decirle que cualquiera el problema que sea la ayudaría a salir adelante.

Aun no lo entendía pero se sentía atraído por ella... tal vez fuera solo físico... pero no, era algo más... aquella voz... esa voz era algo que lo había hipnotizado...

Quería moverse, pero parecía que sus pies se hubieran quedado pegados al piso, mientras que en su cabeza resonaba la dulce que había escuchado.

Cuando por fin salió del trance en el que estaba y sus pies parecían moverse, la muchacha empezó a caminar alejándose de él... no lo podía permitir.

Reunió todo el valor que tenía y se dispuso a alcanzarla, pero cuando estaba a punto de dar su primer paso, fue interrumpido por un llamado conocido.

-¡¡Hermano!!.-se escuchó la voz de su hermana. Maldijo en voz baja al destino que le había robado la oportunidad de conocer a aquella muchacha.

Volteó a ver a la pelirosa, quien ya se encontraba a su costado...

-¿Qué es lo que pasa Mimí?.-dijo con un tono de fastidio en la voz.

-Uy, pero que humor... ¿ahora que te pasó?.-preguntó ella sin entender cual había sido el motivo de su comportamiento.

-Es que ella... y luego tú... y luego… nada...-suspiró con resignación... después de todo ya no la volvería a ver...-En fin... ¿qué sucede?.-preguntó sin mucho interés

-Es que te olvidaste del dinero... ¿acaso no te preguntabas con que ibas a apagar?-preguntó su hermana con ironía.

Al escuchar esto Tk sólo atinó a reír nerviosamente mientras una gotita caía por su cabeza.

-Bueno creo que gracias a ti ya no haré la vergüenza de mi vida.-dijo con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Hay hermano.-dijo con un suspiro de resignación.- Aveces me pregunto como es que siempre haces para estar sonriente... haces que las cosas parezcan tan sencillas y fáciles.-dijo la muchacha con los ojos llenos de felicidad.

-Es que son fáciles si uno lo ve de esa manera.-dijo volviéndole a sonreír...

Cuando por fin consiguieron todo lo que iban a llevar, se acercaron a una de las cajas a pagar todo.

Mimí sacó el dinero de su bolsillo, mientras Tk cogía las bolsas con las cosas. Cuando de pronto volvió a ver a la chica que le había quitado el aliento.

La miró sorprendido... ¡¡pero debía hacer algo!!...

-"Esta vez le voy a hablar".-se dijo a sí mismo mientras con todo y las bolsas se preparaba para seguirla, pero justo en ese momento la gente se empezaba a acumular en las cajas haciendo cola.

-¡¿Qué haces?!-le preguntó a su hermana al verlo inquieto y dejándola sola.

-Tengo que hablarle.-fue lo único que obtuvo por respuesta, luego de entregarle todas las bolsas y dejarla aun más sorprendida.

Al darse la vuelta en dirección a la muchacha que ya había salido de la tienda, se chocó con unas señoras, luego de pedir disculpas. Salió corriendo de la tienda, para luego chocarse con la gente que de la nada había aparecido justo en ese lado de la vereda.

-"¡Rayos!".-pensó un poco molesto, ¿qué acaso al destino le gustaba verlo de esa manera?.

Mimí salió de la tienda y se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba comportándose como un loco, según sus ideas, pues ¿por qué es que estaría haciendo tanto escándalo?...

Buscó con la mirada que cual era el motivo de su 'locura', pero sólo vio como su hermano por no chocar con una señora, chocó con un chico y luego cayo sentado en el cemento fresco haciendo que las personas alrededor voltearan a ver lo sucedido.

-"Rayos!.. ¿por qué me pasa esto a mí?".-Había tratado de seguirla, pero no pudo, la chica de cabellos marrones había desaparecido como por arte de magia. Lo peor de todo era que ahora él se encontraba sentado en piso y no cualquier piso.-¿Qué es esto?.-dijo para sí mientras con su mano tocaba en el suelo donde había caído.-"Genial, estoy sentado en cemento fresco… ¿algo más?... de repente así también llueve"-pensó con sarcasmo.

-Hermano.- le dice una voz conocida.

Mimí se había acercado a Tk y no podía ocultar la sonrisa burlona que tenía en sus labios, después de todo, no todos los días se ve un espectáculo parecido.

-No lo digas.-dijo Tk mientras trataba de levantarse y no fijar sus ojos en la gente que había visto su patética caída, y su problemática persecución.

-No lo diré.-dijo Mimí dejando que algunas pequeñas risas escaparan de sus labios.-Está bien, no lo puedo evitar… jajaja… ¿cómo rayos terminaste ahí?.

-Ya no sigas, me da vergüenza, así que mejor nos vamos, ok?.-dijo mientras limpiaba su pantalón, cosa que resultó algo imposible por el momento.

-Tú si que dejaste 'marca' hermano. Ahora serás legendario como el chico que dejo su 'huella' en la vereda. Piénsalo, serás diferente puesto que algunos dejan garabatos o sus manos, en cambio tú dejaras la marca de tu trasero.-Terminando esto no controló más su risa y empezó a reírse hasta que le dolieron las costillas.

-Perfecto, no contentos con mi humillación global, te tendré a ti recordándome cada segundo lo que pasó.-dijo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un gesto de bebe resentido.

-Tómalo por el lado bueno, ahora serás conocido por todos.-dijo Mimí molestando a su hermano, mientras empezaban a caminar.

-Bueno, ya no importa… tal vez tengas razón, después de todo conocí a alguien que me ha dejado todo el corazón revuelto.-dijo suspirando.-Te encontraré, eso de hecho-dijo para sí mismo, dejando a su hermana con la cabeza llena de dudas.

-¿Tk?.-dijo su hermana con una sonrisa inocente mientras se detenía.

-¿Y ahora qué pasa?.-dijo Tk volteando a ver a su hermana suspirando con resignación, pues ya había reconocido aquella 'sonrisa'.

-Tú llevas las bolsas.-dijo mientras, prácticamente se había desecho de ellas enchufándoselas a su hermano. Tk la miró con cara de '¿por qué yo?' o quizá fue una de 'ya veras que me las pagas'.-No me mires así hermano, además soy una chica 'débil' e 'indefensa' que no puede cargar bolsas.

-Está bien chica 'débil'… tú ya no tienes remedio.-dijo Tk con resignación y con una sonrisa en el rostro

-¿De qué hablas Tk?.-preguntó su hermana haciéndose la desentendida.

-Olvídalo.-dijo mientras volvían a tomar la dirección hacia su casa.

-¿Tk?... que fue lo qué te pasó a ya en la tienda?.-preguntó esbozando una sonrisa por lo ocurrido hace unos momentos.

-Es que yo… bueno… vi a alguien y bueno… yo.-Trató de decir, mientras miraba para otro lado para ocultar su obvio enrojecimiento.

-¡¡Oh Tk!!... no me digas que ya te fijaste en alguien… ¡que bien!.-dijo Mimí abrazando a su hermano con muchas ganas haciendo que el chico casi bote las cosas que había comprado.

-Mimí… y-ya suéltame…n-o puedo respir-ar.-Trató de pronunciar el muchacho que ahora se tornaba de color azul.

-Hay lo siento, la emoción.-dijo su hermana mientras reía nerviosamente.

-Bueno pues, no te emociones mucho para la próxima o moriré joven y bello.-dijo Tk con una sonrisa despreocupada.

-Mas joven que bello, eso de hecho.-dijo Mimí fastidiando a su hermano, mientras aceleraba el paso y se escapaba de él.

-Oye….-dijo Tk al ver las intensiones de la pelirosa y empezó a correr con todo y bolsas para alcanzar a su 'adorada' hermanita…

--

Había llegado a su casa lo más rápido que pudo. Lo que estaba pasando con su hermano la tenían muy preocupada, no sabía que hacer para animar al chico de cabellos marrones.

Dejó las bolsas en la mesa y subió las escaleras, para luego entrar al cuarto de su hermano. Cuando lo vio, se encontraba sentado en el suelo, apoyando su espalada en la cama. Ella lo miró con cariño y se sentó a su lado.

-De verdad se va, ¿no es así?.-dijo mas para sí misma que para él, todavía no podía creer que la mejor amiga de su hermano se iba del país.

-Sí… me dan ganas de dejar todo y volar con ella… pero tengo que terminar la escuela y ser alguien que valga la pena para poder estar a su lado.

Cuando ella vuelva, porque sé que volverá, me lo ha prometido; va a encontrar ya no a un chico como yo, sino encontrará a alguien que pueda defenderla y protegerla y darle todo lo que desea…

-Hermano… ya eres bueno para ella, no necesitas algo más… además yo sé que Sora no se ha dado cuenta, pero también siente lo mismo por ti, eso es más que obvio.

-No lo sé Kari, no lo sé… ella me ve como su amigo incondicional y no es que no lo sea, pero quiero ser más que un amigo, quiero ser la persona de sus sueños, no alguien que esta ahí para consolarla cuando una cita le salga mal, no… yo quiero ser su cita, yo quiero ser quien la haga reír mientras despierte en la mañana… sé que parece tonto, pero no sabes como anhelo que ella corresponda este amor.-dijo mientras cerraba los ojos recordando la cadenita de Sora que ahora colgaba en cuello, no lo podía creer aún, pero esa cadenita que le hacia imaginar un mundo donde él podría ser la persona más importante en el corazón de su mejor amiga..

-Aún puedes decirle, además tú me dijiste que aún quedan unos días para que ella se valla… aún tienes tiempo. Debe haber una manera para que no te separes de ella

-No la hay, y sí, he pensado en decirle lo que siento antes de su partida, pero todavía no estoy preparado psicológicamente para su rechazo, aunque claro en mis locos sueños ella también siente lo mismo.

-A veces los sueños se hacen realidad.-dijo mientras sonreía con esperanzas para alentar a su hermano.

-Tal vez, pero…

-Nada de 'peros', hermano, díselo y si por mala suerte te dice que no, bueno al menos lo intentaste y te arriesgaste… recuerda que es ahora o quizá nunca.-dijo Kari seriamente.

-"Ahora o quizá nunca"… tienes razón, tengo que, no puedo estar así… ¡rayos!, si le hubiera dicho antes no tendría tantos problemas… aunque pensar en como se lo diré me hace sentir… nervioso, ansioso…. Creo que voy a desmayarme.-dijo haciendo fingiendo estar enfermo dándole más drama a la situación.

-Entonces demos gracias que estás sentado así no tengo que recoger el cadáver.-dijo Kari mientras una risa suave escapaba de sus labios.

-Gracias por todo hermanita, sin ti creo que ya me hubiera vuelto loco.-dijo mientras abrazaba a su hermana.

-Hermano, loco ya estas, lo único que hago es que no te metas en problemas.-dijo sonriendo y correspondiendo al abrazo.

-Entonces haces un buen trabajo, siempre estas a mi lado…

--

Había pensado en mil maneras de pasar sus últimos días de una manera memorable, pero no podía dejar de sentirse triste, como si fuera a perder lo más valioso del mundo… pero ¿qué?... ¿qué podría ser tan importante que la hiciera sentir de esa manera?... no lo sabía pero tenía que averiguarlo o ¿ya lo había hecho?... pero ¿porqué no había visto antes lo que tenía en frente?

Justo había terminado de cambiarse de ropa, pues hace unas horas había estado en el ensayo de la banda de su novio… ¿novio?... ¿seguían siendo novios?... ahora ya no pueden tener ese 'nombre'.

Se paró frente al espejo y vio en su reflejo que una sonrisa triste aparecía en su rostro mientras recordaba lo ocurrido con Matt y sus recientes realizaciones…

_Había decido aceptar la invitación de Matt para ir a un ensayo de su banda, aun estaba debatiendo en decirle de mi partida o no… ¿por qué las cosas se tornaron tan difíciles?... pero después de todo no era tan difícil, sólo tenia que decirle que me iba y punto… podía hacer eso, ¿verdad?_

_Todos lo chicos iban a reunirse en el auditorio del cole, y cuando entre lo vi y no pude preguntarme si se molestara conmigo o no…_

_Se acerca a mí y por alguna razón siento que a él no es al que quiero amar… ¿amar?... _

_¿He amado alguna vez?... ¿qué es amar?... pero al pensar en ello, sólo pienso en… ¡no!... ¡no puede ser!…pero no puedo evitarlo, ¿será cierto?… entonces ¿qué es amar?_

_Es lo que hace a mi corazón acelerarse… cada vez que te ve._

_Es lo que hace que siempre quiera pasar tiempo a su lado… en cada momento._

_Es lo que me hace preguntarme si esta bien alejarme de él… cuando me voy a dormir._

_Es lo que me mantiene preocupada todo el día… cuando lo veo hacer locuras._

_Es lo que a veces me mantiene distraída en clase… porque no me deja de hablar._

_Es lo que me hace quererlo con todo y defectos… aun cuando a veces tenga la culpa._

_Es lo que me hace extrañarlo más… aun cuando tenga sus cabellos desordenados y luego me invite a salir sin ninguna razón o las veces en que no puedo controlar los nervios que me ocasiona…_

_¡Oh Dios mío!... no puedo creerlo… estoy pensando en ti… como no me había dado cuenta antes… genial, tú siempre tan 'inteligente' Sora… has estado siempre ahí y no te había visto…_

_Por estar perdida en mi grandioso descubrimiento, no he notado que Matt ya se encontraba a mi lado, sonriéndome como siempre, eso me hace sentir mucho peor puesto que ahora tengo una razón más para que él me odie…_

_-Hola, Sora que bueno que viniste.-dice y acerca para darme un beso el cual evito dándole mi mejilla… uff eso estuvo cerca…_

_-Hola Matt.-digo sonriendo… tengo que terminar con esto ya o sino se me va ir el valor que tengo y no diré a decir nada.-Quisiera decirte algo importante._

_-Dime que pasa… te noto un poco extraña, ¿te ha pasado algo?.-me pregunta con preocupación... '¿algo?'… yo diría que TODO._

_-Pues eso de depende….-trató de no mirarlo a los ojos, pero él alza mi rostro con su mano y entonces no puedo evitarlo.-Me voy a vivir a Italia._

_Por fin salió… ya era hora… ahora que me dirá… después de esto necesitaré hablar con Tai…_

_-Ya veo…y ¿cuando te vas?-Preguntó con una sonrisa triste._

_-Pues dentro de tres días... quería decírtelo antes, pero no encontré la oportunidad... lo siento.-digo mientras no puedo evitar sentirme mal._

_-No te preocupes, ya veras que todo saldrá bien..., gracias por decírmelo... pero eso no es lo único que te preocupa, ¿verdad?._

_¡¿QUÉ?!... ¿cómo lo supo?.. ¿Acaso es tan notorio? O ¿es que puede leer mi mente?_

_-P-pues... yo...-Rayos!! ¿Por qué no puedo decírselo?..._

_-Mmm... y ¿esa preocupación tiene nombre.-dice mientras una sonrisa sospechosa aparece en sus labios…_

_¡Estoy perdida!… ¿es qué todo el mundo la sabía menos yo?... _

_Trato de hablar, pero no puedo pronunciar algo coherente sólo palabras inconclusas… ¡genial!... sencillamente perfecto ¬¬_

_Me doy cuenta de que esta disfrutando cada segundo de esta pequeña conversación, puesto que empiezo a oír esa risa burlona._

_-Entonces déjame hacerlo más fácil Sora… talvez tu preocupación se llame… ¿Taichi Yagami?... pues si es así… no creo que sea prudente que pases más tiempo aquí conmigo que con el chico de tus 'pensamientos' cuando te quedan TRES DIAS.-me dice sonriendo… ¿por qué lo esta tomando tan bien?... ¿me odia ahora?... ¿cómo puede decir lo de Tai, mientras yo casi sufro un ataque cardiaco al darme cuenta de que estoy enamorada de mi mejor amigo… _

_¡Oh dios!… lo dije… más bien lo pensé…. Estoy enamorada de Tai…_

_-Por favor no pienses que estoy molesto contigo.-me dice, al parecer ha visto mi cara llena de confusión por todos los sentimientos que ahora me invaden...-Todo esta bien Sora, además sólo quiero que seas feliz y sé que Tai es tu mejor amigo y lo quieres mucho, ¿verdad?.- me pregunta… ¿mi mejor amigo?... lo único que hago mover la cabeza afirmando lo que dice.-Pues pienso que es mejor que pases tiempo con él ahora que te alejas… además sé que lo de ustedes es algo fuerte, ¿no es así?.-me vulva preguntar y estas vez solo logro sonrojarme enormemente al escuchar la parte de 'algo fuerte'.-No lo pienses mucho Sora… todo estará bien… no te preocupes por lo que 'hay' o 'debe' haber entre nosotros… además somos amigos más que nada… y yo jamás podría compara nuestra amistad con la que tienes con Tai…-Ahora me abraza por unos momentos y luego me mira a los ojos… creo que me siento un poco culpable…-Sora… gracias… gracias por haberme dado la oportunidad de ser tu amigo…y como tu amigo te digo que escuches a tu corazón…. Ve con la persona que es dueña de tus sentimientos..._

_Ahora no lo puedo evitar… sólo atino a mover la cabeza mientras una lágrima se escapa de mis ojos…. Abrazo a Matt una vez más y el me abraza de la misma manera… lo siento amigo, pero no puedo evitar esto que siento… todavía no soy capaz de decirlo en voz alta…_

_Trato de pensarlo mucho y le dedico una sonrisa que el corresponde sólo diciendo es un susurro…-Ve con él y sé feliz._

_Lo único que hago es correr después de escuchar sus palabras… _

Sí, lo recordaba… ahora después de pensarlo mucho sabía lo que tenía que hacer… arriesgarlo todo o nunca saber lo que pudo ser… sabía el riesgo… podía perder la amistad de Tai al decirle sus sentimientos, pero también estaba el otro lado… que él la amará igual que ella… eso sería glorioso, pero… pero que pasará con el tiempo que los mantendría separados por el viaje de Sora?... ¿puede sobrevivir un amor a la distancia?

No lo soportaba… tenía que ir a casa de su mejor amigo. Se miró una última vez en el espejo tratando de darse fuerzas… tenía que lograrlo… pero aún no podía quitarse de la cabeza los pensamientos que la asechaban…

"¿Por qué rayos no me pude fijar antes?... ¿por qué no pude darme cuenta que en todo este tiempo siempre te pertenecí?... siempre fuiste quien tenía corazón... ¿me amas igual, Tai?...¿me amarás igual?, ¿aun cuando ya no queda tiempo?... tres días… TRES DÍAS…. No puedo vivir una vida sin ti… no ahora… espero me ames igual… mi querido Tai, mi mejor amigo…"

--

La noche había hecho su aparición con la elegancia que sólo esta podía tener, pues mostraba sus hermosas estrellas y lo azul de su piel…

El timbre sonó con ánimo en la residencia de la familia Yagami rompiendo el silencio de aquella majestuosa noche… ¿quién podría ser a esta hora?...

Con rapidez el mayor de los hermanos Yagami bajó de las escaleras gritando un 'ya voy' a la persona que se encontraba detrás de la puerta. Cuando abre la puerta ve a la única persona que es capaz de hacer que su corazón pueda saltar y correr a la vez en un intento desesperado de no morir de la alegría y todos los sentimientos que le causaban…

-Sora… -es capaz de susurrar. Ahí estaba, tan bella como siempre, con esos hermosos ojos color rubí… ojos que sólo eran especiales para ella, un ser celestial.

-Tai.-logra responder mientras una sonrisa tímida ocupas sus labios, mientras un rubor cubre sus mejillas.

Eso fue lo más irresistible para él, no lo podía evitar… Dios sabe como amaba a esa muchacha… era tan bella y perfecta… tan sencilla… tan adorable…

-"Quisiera un beso tuyo… quisiera un abrazo tuyo… pero no puedo…no de esa manera, los amigos no se pueden tratar así".-La miró por unos segundos e ignorando a su conciencia, se acercó a su mejor amiga y cuando estuvo a casi centímetros de su boca…

-"¡Oh Dios mío!… ¿Por qué tienes que estar tan cerca?... sólo quisiera que me beses…".-pensaba mientras sentía que sus piernas tarde o temprano no iban a aguantar su cuerpo…

-Perdóname...-fue lo que pudo decir el joven de cabellos marrones antes de probar por primera vez los labios de aquella diosa que se encontraba frente a él...

La besaba con todo el amor que sentía, con todo lo que podía dar y aunque pareciera que iba a volverse loco podía jurar que era correspondido…

La había besado y ella no pudo encontrar las palabras ¿palabras?... ya no las necesitaba… sólo quería besarlo y tal vez morir para siempre en sus brazos y en sus labios… él era su Tai, sólo de ella…

¿Qué estaban haciendo? Se preguntaba los dos al principio... lo único que podían responder era… ¿cuál era?, ¿qué era?... de pronto el sentido de la razón había desaparecido, ya no importaba, sólo eran ellos dos… ¿era solo un beso?... "no, es un beso con mi mejor amigo"… un beso sencillamente incontrolable y esperado…

**--**

Notas de la autora:

Hola!!... ufff… siento mucho la demora n.nU… u.u… creo que me tome mucho tiempo…. La universidad no me deja vivir, pero ahora ya tengo vacaciones!!... aunque solo dos semanas… espero les guste este capitulo… ya era hora de ser publicado jejeje… Espero te haya gustado este cap, puesto que Sora "por fin!!" logra descubrir lo que su corazón siente n.n

Quiero dar las gracias a todos los que leen este fic y me dan el apoyo ya sea por mensajes a mi correo o por reviews… gracias!!

Gracias chicos y chicas porque siempre están apoyándome y recordándome que debo continuar con mis fics n.n apoyando a todos los fans del TAIORA!! Sobre todo porque ya estan escaseando los TAIORAs jejeje tenemos que aumentarlos n.n y bueno espero me sigan en el siguiente cap!

Quiero dar gracias en especial a los que se dieron un tiempo y me dejaron un review n.n

**ClAu-22**

**Sakura-Selene**

**meluu**

**Mariam H.**

**Puchiko**

**Houshin **

**Fanii D. Flowright**

**fkjgkjdg**

**Kept**

**zulemataiora**

Me despido de todos tratando de terminar el siguiente capitulo… TaBy!! 3xD


End file.
